


6741

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everyone who can't watch the episode until it airs in the US and is currently dying trying to avoid spoilers</p><p>Also, yes this is spoiler free. This literally is full made up. Written prior to me watching the actual episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6741

Agent Shaw. Something about it felt familiar. It felt solid, grounding Shaw to a reality she could believe in. Her boss called her Agent Shaw. Never anything else, and it felt true. She was told she was part of something bigger, a mission to serve her government in ways she would never fully comprehend. Her mission was simple, take down a few local vigilantes hiding from her boss’ radar. She had seen them on the screen, blips flitting in and out of the red boxes, aliases ever changing. He showed them to her daily, video clips of horrible acts of violence, reminding her of how dangerous these vigilantes were, that they were committing acts of terror that could not be allowed. She wasn’t sure they looked all that tough to take down, but they had eluded her boss and that was enough for her to take the bait. No one eludes Agent Shaw. 

Shaw was told she was the best operative in the field. She had flickers of memories that supported this fact and she clung to the bits and pieces of herself that she could tie down. She was told that a terrible accident had occurred when she was pursuing the group led by the one called Finch. It was their fault that she had nearly died, their fault that she had spent months recuperating from her injuries, their fault that she had an unshakable amnesia clouding her memories. “I will take them down for this.” She had vowed this to her boss over and over but was still too weak, too damaged to go after them. Finally, her wait was up.

“Make me proud Agent Shaw. Your country is depending on you,” The last words spoken to her before she was shoved unceremoniously out of the Samaritan facility onto the streets of New York. It was cold and the middle of the night and Shaw slunk through the dark alleyways like a cat. She had a possible location for the terrorists who had wronged her and the thought of revenge propelled her forward. 

Shaw was not sure how she had ended up at the subway station, but there it was. The secret hide away of Finch’s protege. It didn’t look special. She wondered absently how Samaritan could have missed this place on it’s radar. The station was quiet and she made no sound as she descended the stairs onto the platform. 

Shaw stood now staring down at the sleeping face of someone who she remembered from the videos. The woman who had killed several Samaritan operatives, the woman who had caused Shaw’s injury. “Root.” the name was harsh on her tongue, but tinged with a flicker of curiosity. She wondered if she shouldn’t wake her to see just how tough this woman was. But orders were orders and Agent Shaw always followed orders. Shaw frowned and pulled her pistol from her belt. She leaned down toward Root’s sleeping form and pressed the cool barrel of the gun to her forehead. She was about to release the trigger when she saw Root’s eyes flash open, staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and awe. 

“Sameen?” The word was small but sent a shiver down Shaw’s body causing her to pause long enough for Root to push herself away from the gun. The big doe eyes were on her, examining her unabashedly up and down, Root’s body slowly waking from what seemed to be complete shock. “It’s really you.” She spoke reverently and Shaw started to see the outline of tears forming in her eyes. 

“My name is Agent Shaw.” Shaw stated flatly, not liking the way the word Sameen was making her feel. 

Root’s body recoiled as if Shaw’s words had bitten her and she rose to sitting on the bed to look at Shaw more closely. “Your name.” she began, licking her lips and leaning dangerously close to the woman who was still brandishing a pistol at her face, “Is Sameen.” Root’s eyelids fluttered shut, letting a few tears escape down her cheeks. “Sam.” Root said softly, quietly so that Shaw barely heard.” 

“You’re Sam right? The Machine’s not a robot Sam. Sameen if you think for one second I’m gonna let you-“ Shaw dropped to the ground clutching her head, the pistol falling to the floor beside her. The flickers of memories the name had triggered hurt, pounding against something in her skull. She heard a sharp buzzing noise she knew was Samaritan. 

“You don’t know me.” Shaw said through gritted teeth, glaring up at Root who sat patiently staring at her from the bed. 

Root frowned, her hair curling around her shoulders as she slid off the bed to stand beside where Shaw sat on the floor. “No Sameen.” she sunk to the floor and captured Shaw’s eyes with her own. “You don’t know yourself.” 

Shaw blinked. “Oh and whose fault is that? Oh right. Yours.” The words came out seething and fast and Shaw wished for a moment she could take them back, worried that now the enemy knew she had a weakness that she was vengeful and could be exploited. But the reaction from Root was not one of a terrorist gaining a tool. Instead, it looked like all of the air had been deflated from her and she had been kicked in the stomach. Her eyes were sunken, hollow with no tears left to cry. She sat crumpled on the floor next to Shaw, not moving or speaking. Shaw wondered after awhile if Root was even breathing. 

“You’re right.” The words came after what felt like ages of sitting in the darkness on the floor and Shaw wondered why she was waiting anyway. Why not just pull the trigger and move on to the next target. But something about Root had her fixated, there were memories that felt solid and true in the way that Agent Shaw felt solid and true. And they were caused by this broken woman on the floor beside her. 

“So you admit it” Shaw trailed off not sure what to say, she had never expected the enemy to take credit for her…setbacks. 

Root peered out between breaks in her messy curls, studying Shaw’s reaction, eyes flickering from her own hands to Shaw’s eyes and back until she spoke, “It was my fault. I asked you to help that day. I’m the reason you were there. It was my fault Martine-“ Root’s voice broke then and she crumpled further into the floor tears stinging her face. 

The images Shaw saw next were ones she wished she could push far back inside. They hit too quickly, too forcefully and shook her construct of “that day” to the core. She saw flashes of an elevator, guns, gunfire everywhere, a giant red button, Martine looking like she was going to kill her, and - 

“Root.” The word slipped from Shaw’s lips, softly this time and lacking acidity. Root sniffed and looked up, “Sameen?” Her eyes were glimmering, hopeful even after all this time. 

“Hey.” Shaw smiled, memories of her and Root flooding her brain and overloading the Samaritan server hardwired inside her. Overwhelmed, Shaw moved her hand to rest atop Root’s and caught her stunned eyes with her own. 

“My name is Sameen Shaw, true or false” 

“True”

“Your name was Samantha Groves, true or false”

“True”

“You never stopped looking for me, true or false”

“Oh Sameen. True. I never once. Not even when She told me to stop. I never stopped.” Root was squeezing Shaw’s hand now, fingers gliding over Shaw’s pleasantly. 

“We…” Shaw trailed off, cheeks flushing a bit and not going unnoticed by Root. 

“Yes, yes Sam. We.” 

Root leaned forward and captured Shaw’s lips with her own, choking back tears and smiling, never letting go of Shaw’s hand. Shaw groaned into Root’s mouth pulling a hum of approval from Root who moved her other hand to cup Shaw’s face gently urging her closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue danced across Shaw’s lips, snaking its way inside and darting across Shaw’s tongue reveling in the overwhelming sensation. Root sighed and rolled forward so that she was positioned on top of Shaw on the floor. She hovered over her, lips catching lips and teeth scraping teeth as their kisses became more frantic. 

Shaw rolled her hips into Root’s seeking friction, clawing at Root’s nightshirt and ripping it away from her body as she sought more contact. Her mouth traveled from Root’s lips over to nibble at a soft spot behind Root’s deaf ear, a memory from a distant past, before delving down to catch at Root’s neck and suck the skin between her teeth leaving little blooms of red in her wake. Root’s eyes swirled in her head, vision blurring as she tried to stay steady on top of Shaw who seemed hell bent on leaving marks all over Root’s body. 

Root yanked at Shaw’s tank top, pulling it swiftly from her body and tossing it into the blackness of the room before dipping down to catch an erect nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue over it in languid circles and tripping her teeth against it until she pulled a guttural sound from Sameen that she felt reverberate deep down in her lower abdomen. Root slid down Shaw’s body, kissing and licking her way to her belt line where she paused to undo the zipper of Shaw’s leather pants with her teeth before pulling them and Shaw’s boy shorts away. Root licked her lips absently as she was hit with the scent of Shaw’s arousal. She smirked and leaned down between Shaw’s legs, looking up at her through lidded eyes. 

“You want me to fuck you. True or false”

“True” Shaw had to bite back an errant comment about Root being a total nerd, but it was quickly torn from her mind as feelings of pleasure rippled through her body, Root’s tongue connecting with her sex in all the right spots. 

Root moaned into Shaw’s pussy, nibbling at the lips and darting inside, twisting and prodding at her g spot before snaking back up to flick across Shaw’s clit. She alternated between sucking her clit into her warm mouth and rolling tight circles around it with her tongue to flicking the tip of her tongue just barely ghosting across the tip of Shaw’s clit - it was pure torture and Shaw wasn’t sure how much more she could take of it. 

“Root…” she gasped.

“Yes Sweetie?” Root smirked, continuing her attack on Shaw’s clit. 

“Please” 

Root tripped her tongue over Shaw’s clit faster and joined the sensations by thrusting two fingers deep inside her dripping cunt without warning. Shaw cursed and sputtered, body tensing around Root’s fingers trapping her inside. Root curled her fingers just slightly and pressed forward, rewarded by Shaw’s sharp gasps and soft moans against her skin. She continued flicking her tongue against Shaw’s clit, fingers pumping in and out of Shaw hitting her just right over and over until she felt Shaw about to tip over the edge. Root sucked hard on Shaw’s clit, causing Shaw to cum hard, the walls of her cunt spasming over and over against Root’s fingers, clit leaping and hiding behind its hood, shivering under Root’s warm breath, juices soaking Root’s chin and fingers. Root kept going while Shaw rode out her orgasm, causing Shaw’s body to spasm again and sputter beneath her as she drenched Root again in a sticky sweetness that had her eyes blown with desire. When Shaw was finally sated and her body stilled, Root slowly pulled her fingers out of her pussy and slivered up her body to make a show out of licking the cum off of them. “Mmm Sam. You were so wet for me.” 

Shaw’s cheeks flushed, “Whatever nerd.” 

Root chuckled and lay next to Shaw on the floor wrapping her arms tight to hold her close. Shaw tensed for a moment but soon relaxed into Root’s arms, feeling something she had not felt in a very long time, peace. 

“Root?” she whispered after some time had passed. 

Root opened her eyes and peered into Shaw’s warmly, “Sameen.” 

“You found me.” 

Root blinked, confused. “Sam you showed up here. I didn’t find -“

“No Root. I wasn’t me. You found me.” She tried to get the words right but she wasn’t sure she could. The concept was too big but she didn’t want it to go unsaid either. Shaw sighed, frustrated. 

Root’s eyes brightened and a huge dorky smile overtook her face. “Yeah Sam. I suppose I did.” 


End file.
